That feeling Hatters POV
by AnimeLastChaosDisney
Summary: Alice has gone through the looking glass and Hatter is just now realizing how he feels. Hatters POV. Split in three chapters. *sorry for the cheesy title lol* ENJOY


**This is my first story ^_^ It is SyFy's Alice couple end scenes with my own twist. And It's in Hatters POV. I invite critisism, and...whatever else you do :P ENJOY (These are mostly the actual lines they say in the series) Also sorry about the stupid, and kinda slow parts. I just started here, so ill figure out how tosplit up the chapters next time. **

**Notes: The _*Word* _parts, are what Hatter is thinking. The half an hour Alice is gone is 14 days in Wonderland time. **

**ENJOY! ^^**

**Alice-end scene Hatters POV Part 1**

I wanted to say goodbye to Alice before she left. I walked into the room only to find her with Jack. The sight of them hugging and smiling, made my heart sink. She had finished starting the looking glass, and talking with him by the time I turned around.

Suddenly I heard her, "Hatter!" I turned back around, almost relieved I didn't miss her.

"Alice." I said in my usual tone. I noticed she wanted to talk to me. "Hey!" I guess she wanted to say goodbye to. "I was um…I was afraid I might of missed ya."

"Yeah, you cut it a little close." she said awkwardly back. I didn't know what to say and I started rambling again. "Well, I guess I was trying, not to um…think…about it."

"Anyways, I just wanted to say…goodbye." My voice had cracked. _*Stupid, stupid, stupid.*_ I thought.

"Uh...goodbye." She said sort of confused. I think she was glad she was leaving this sink hole of a place.

"And uh"…I said reassuring myself, "if you ever fancy coming back…"

"Do you want me to stay?" she said. I think she was testing me to see if I liked her…well…more than usual.

"Hell no!" I blurted out.

_*Great Hatter…nice job,* _I thought. _*Now she's gonna hate me.*_ "I mean uh…you need to go home." I was happy she was going home instead of staying here with stupid Jack. She took a deep breath and I saw her get a bit watery eyed.

_*Damn it Hatter, You've upset her.*_ "Yeah. I uh…I think I've had enough of wonderland for a lifetime." She laughed. I forced a chuckle and said, "Yeah I bet you have."

"Still, we had a laugh." I said. She was silent.

"You know, had some good times." Still she stood there looking at me silent with those watery beautiful blue eyes. "Obviously among, well the bad times."

She finally said awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah we did."

She started to cry. I didn't know what to do. *_Damn it Hatter! What's wrong with you? I hate it when she's sad. Although she's extremely cute when she's sad…No! No Hatter stop that!*_ I couldn't stop staring at her. She gave me this feeling inside that I've never felt before.

She looked down and then said, "Oh, yeah!" She started to take off the violet jacket I gave her. "No, you don't have to...uh…" She handed it to me.

"Brilliant. Thank you."

"So we should uh"…I held out my arms, she looked at me odd and then we gave each other a very uncomfortably awkward hug. She felt so warm, and comforting.

_*Oh stop this Hatter! Jeez.* _Our arms fell back to our side and we both chuckled a little. And by then, I felt myself start to cry.

_*Stop stop stop. You cannot cry in front of a girl.* _

"Well you should visit my world sometime, you might like it." She said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah! We could...we could do pizza." _*stupid, stupid, stupid*_

"And lots of other things." She answered. I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but hopefully it meant we'd see each other again. About that time, a man on a lab coat came up and said,

"Alice, please." He took her by the arm and started pulling her away.

"But wait, I was just…" I didn't know what to say.

I didn't want her to go. I didn't want to lose her. All of the sudden he pushed her into the looking glass.

"Wait!" I yelled. It was too late. She was gone.

"No!" I fell to my knees onto ground and knew I was getting strange looks. I felt sick. Why was I acting this way? I've never felt like this before. And then I realized it.

_*That feeling!*_ I thought. I held on tight to my jacket she wore almost the entire time she was here. It was all I had left of her. I can't believe it was now I was just noticing how I felt.

Someone came up to me and said, "What? What's wrong?" My head was rushing. I didn't want to admit it but I did.

"I... I love her…And I let her slip away."

Chapter 2

I got up and looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I was breathing harder than ever.

"I…I uh have to go." I walked out and started walking to what I guess was home. I actually didn't have many places to go since my shop was ransacked…so I slept outside at the old knights place with Charlie for the time being. I was completely embarrassed. So many things were rushing through my head. I couldn't believe it. I was in love, for the first time practically. I made it to my part of the area, only to find myself exhausted from thinking about her. Charlie was already asleep. I plopped down onto my blanket. I laid my head down in the grass, and fell asleep straight away.

I dreamt about her.

I was walking to the looking glass and I jumped in. I was immediately at her house. I walked right in to find her sitting in a chair looking straight at me.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

"I…I noticed that, I can't stay in wonderland…without you. I r-really like you Alice." I said awkwardly. She got out of the chair and walked towards me.

"Don't you know that we can never be together? We're from different worlds. It just won't work out." I started to cry, while she stared at me confidentially, talking to me like this.

"Can't we be at least friends?" I said while tears started flowing out of my eyes.

She simply said "No." Jack Heart walked out and walked up to her. They started kissing right in front of me.

"No!" I yelled.

*Hatter wake up! You know it's not real! Wake up!* I awoke with a fright, and the first thing I noticed was my face was covered in tears, and I and been sweating. Feeling like a wuss, I wiped my face off, and tried to go back to sleep. It was hard, but I focused on wonderland, and how it was my home. It was all I had. And I soon fell back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and all I had to do was eat, sleep, and think about wonderland. Charlie tried to keep me preoccupied, by asking me to help him dig more holes, but I never would. I was literally depressed. To get my mind off of Alice, I thought about everything possible. I ended up doing math problems in my head. Once I got to 890 times 43 squared, I quit. Every time I went to sleep the past 12 days, I dreamt that same dream, over, and over. I felt like I wanted to throw myself off the side of wonderland. It was pure agony. Until tonight, 13 days after she left, I finally convinced myself that she was never even real, that I was imagining things again.

*Jeez, I really CAN be crazy.* I admitted myself. I went to sleep easily and peacefully.

Yet again, the same dream came flying at me in my mind.

_*Ugh, no!*_ I thought. But this is different. I was definitely there. It wasn't a dream. I had gone through the looking glass. By the time I got to her apartment, I started walking toward her house, and she opened the door. She looked up and then noticed it was me.

"Hatter!" She yelled in excitement. She hugged me as hard as she could and my eyes went wide. I felt a huge smile of relief come over my face. "Alice? I need to tell you something." She looked at me with happy eyes and said

"Ok." She gave me that smile that made me love her even more. It sent tingles down my back. It felt so real, I just knew I was there. I looked at her and confessed.

"Alice, I love you, more than anything and anyone in wonderland, Including my shop." I couldn't believe I had just said that, I wouldn't give up my shop for anything. But I loved her so much I would give my own life.

She looked at me with loveable eyes and said…"Me too, very much so."

We stared into each other's eyes for a while and I leaned in for a kiss. I was so happy. This is how my life was going to end, with the love of my life, Alice. She leaned in also, and just before our lips met, I heard a sound, a squirrel had jumped on Charlie and he was in "battle mode". I was still in wonderland, laying on my pathetic blanket, in my pathetic life. All of it was just a dream.

"WHY!? Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Damn it!" I yelled. Charlie noticed I was awake by this point. "Were you having those dreams again my friend?" I started to cry again. "Yes." _*Stop being such a wuss, Hatter. Suck it up.*_ I got up, angrily kicked the tree next to me, picked up the blanket, ran over to the mountain side, and threw it over. Sobbing like a little girl, I buried my face in my hands. The sound of the Jabberwock startled Charlie. "It's my chance. I'm going to catch the hideous beast once and for all!" He ran into the forest while wailing a "black magic chant" of some sort.

I thought about my dream. It had to be real. My heart was beating, my head was pounding and I felt like I wanted to die.

_**Why not?**_ A voice inside my head said. I had nothing left to live for. I had no family, no shop, no love, and no life. I could just follow that blanket down. I courageously got up and stood on the edge of the steep cavern. I tried to keep myself in the mind of wonderland.

"Don't think about her, Hatter." I said to myself.

I got up the courage to fall, and I started leaning forward. Just before I leaned too far I heard another voice in my head.

_**She misses you Hatter.**_

I already had fallen, but I caught myself on a mountain ledge. I was dangling 200 feet in the air! My fingers started slipping from the crevice I was holding on to. _*I have to believe this voice!*_ "She is my only reason to live!" I pulled up, and dragged myself back onto the ledge, and I immediately knew what I had to do. "Good luck Charlie, I've got something I've got to do!" I yelled. From the distance I heard Charlie say "Farewell harbinger!" I got up, and started running toward the room which they left the looking glass in. I had to go see her.

Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could towards the looking glass. I stayed with the fact that, I couldn't live without her. She made me feel so happy. On my way there I figured out what I was going to do. I would come to her door, and tell her how I feel. If we couldn't be together, then we couldn't. At least I would know then. I smashed through the doors of the royal building of which they kept the looking glass and ran through it.

I felt a rush of falling, and after about 20 seconds I was on the ground. I ran from an alley way I landed in, and recognized a street called Eveans. She once told me where she lived when she was telling me a story about her dad. She lived 3 miles from there.

I ran to a nearby restaurant (well I thought It was) and went to the bathroom. I took my hat off, ran water through my hair, and moved it to the side so it looked better. I threw my hat in the air, and it disappeared just as I wanted it to (this was no ordinary hat). I ran out of the bathroom (people were looking at me weird) and ran outside. I ran to her address noticing that the little red apartment was it. Hamilton residence said a sign beside the door, this was it. I caught my breath. Pulled myself together and rang the doorbell. Her mother answered a little bit later with a "Hello, are you David?"

"Uh…sure. I need to speak with Alice p-please."

"Ok."

_*Who is David?*_ I thought. *_She's probably already met another man.*_ I knew this wasn't worth it. But before I could announce that I was leaving, Alice's mother called for her.

"Alice? Come meet David." "Please come in" she said to me. I stood beside a mirror, waiting. Not knowing what was to happen. It had been so long.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and I became more nervous than I'd ever been. _*Stop this Hatter. Pull it together.* _Alice came into the doorway of the hall, she looked beautiful, yet she looked extremely sad. Her head lifted up, she looked at me and her eyes grew wide.

"Hatter!" She ran for me and I was happy she hadn't forgotten me. Surprisingly she jumped into my arms and at that moment I realized she wasn't mad at me either. And this was no friendship hug. It wasn't a dream. She had missed me as well. I was with her, and I wasn't dreaming.

"Finally." I said.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She confessed. I sighed in relief. She was…happy, that I was here. We unlocked arms and stared into each other eyes for a while. This was really happening. I was in love. Before the moment ended, I had to show her how I felt. I leaned in fast and kissed her. She didn't back up or protest. She invited it. She rubbed the side of my head, as I held her on the waist.

_*She…she loves me back.* _We shared another kiss. And this time I thought, without protesting to myself, that we really did belong together.

"I missed you."


End file.
